gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Icelina- Love's Remains
Icelina- Love's Remains (イセリナ,恋のあと Iserina, Koi no Ato) is the 11th episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It first aired on June 16th, 1979 in Japan and on August 6th, 2001 in North America. This episode was written by Yoshihisa Araki and directed by Shinya Sadamitsu. Synopsis Beyond the moon are several dozen colonies: the Principality of Zeon (Side 3). There, Dozle returns in his Musai to Zum City, the capital of Zeon. In the palace, which stands in the midst of the city, Gihren Zabi, oldest of the Zabi children, speaks to his father. He desires for there to be a grand state funeral such that Garma's death not be in vain. Before Degwin can respond, Dozle comes in with Kycilia, sole Zabi daughter. Dozle mentions that he thinks Garma will come through that door any second, but Gihren tells him that dwelling on the past won't win them any battles. Degwin tells Gihren they should pray in a quiet respectful manner that befits their grief. On Earth, Icelina has made it to the Zeon base, where she meets with Lt. Darota. Darota shows Icelina to Garma's private quarters where she asks him to take her on the Gaw so she can get revenge on those who killed Garma. On White Base, several civilians are still eager to flee the ship. Soon the three Gaws approach. Gundam and Guncannon (piloted by Ryu) are sent out, and they manage to jump on one Gaw, firing on the ship. The second Gaw, trying to shoot them off, blows a hole on the Gaw. Amuro and Ryu jump to the second one as the first one crashes in a spectacular explosion. Char arrives in a Luggun to help out, and thinks to himself that whether they think his act revenge for Garma or loyalty to Dozle, he'll end up looking good no matter what. White Base gets a transmission from the Federation forces, telling them that they can't be resupplied just yet. Things get worse when Char comes along and fires a missile at one of the engines, causing White Base to lose altitude. White Base crash lands in the desert, amidst a large sandstorm. The Luggun lands nearby, and Char gets out, leaving Dren behind. Ryu and Amuro come down off the Gaw, but Icelina demands they be destroyed. Mirai and the others are able to make any necessary repairs to White Base immediately, but Sayla comes to the bridge, saying that the civilians are trying to evacuate. The crew goes down to stop them, but three have already begun walking off into the desert, thinking that the Zeon is after White Base, and not them. Char, who was hiding behind a nearby rock shoots them, but is soon chased away by Bright, Hayato and Kai. Char escapes on the Luggun. Back in Zum City, the Zabi family continues to discuss Garma's death. Degwin wants to mourn Garma in peace, but Gihren continues to argue that they are at war, and that he must make his decision regarding Garma's funeral soon. Dozle says that they should punish Char, who was responsible for watching over Garma, and Degwin tells Dozle to relegate him somewhere else. Back on Earth, Amuro attacks the second Gaw. The third, which holds Icelina, begins focusing all fire on him. His shield begins melting, but he is saved by a few shots to the third Gaw from Hayato in the Guntank. Amuro cuts the second Gaw in half and jumps down as it explodes. Dorota is injured from the explosion and can't steer, but Icelina, determined to have revenge, takes the wheel. White Bases forces fire on them as they steer towards them. Icelina steers the Gaw so it crashes right into the Gundam, knocking Amuro back and disabling the mobile suit. Icelina comes to on the bridge of the Gaw, finding Dorota dead, and sees Amuro getting out of Gundam. She takes Dorota's pistol, and points it at Amuro from the top of the Gaw, shouting that she'll get her revenge. Before she can fire, she loses her footing and falls from the Gaw to her death. The evacuees are let off of White Base and are rescued by Federation forces. Nearby, Amuro, Hayato, Ryu, and Kai bury Icelina. Amuro wonders who she was and why she wanted revenge. Important Events *'Characters Introduced:' Gihren Zabi, Kycilia Zabi *'Deceased:' Darota, Icelina Eschonbach Staff *'Script:' Yoshihisa Araki *'Unit Director:' Shinya Sadamitsu *'Animation Director:' Manabu Oizumi